1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fold-down awnings, specifically to a device that allows an individual to easily lower large and small awnings without assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rigid fold-down awnings made from aluminum are commonly used to shade the windows of mobile homes. Smaller ones shade a single window, while larger ones can protect two, three, and even four consecutively positioned windows. Fold-down awnings typically have a pivoting connection on their proximal ends, above the protected window or windows, so that they can be raised and lowered. When each such awning is raised, at least two telescoping support arms are connected between the extended end of the awning and a mounting bracket or plate on the mobile home wall beneath the protected window or windows. When such an awning is lowered, the telescoping support arms that are each pivotally connected to the free end of the awning, are rotated upwardly and hidden in out-of-the-way positions between the awning and the mobile home wall, where they are readily available for placing the awning into a raised position again. Awnings large enough to shade four consecutively positioned windows have five telescoping support arms that must be independently manipulated when the awning is lowered or raised. Thus, at least two people are usually required to accomplish the task, with at least one person slightly lifting the free end of the awning so that the pins holding the telescoping arms from a mounting bracket or plate can be released, while the other person or persons one-at-a-time frees the pins and holds each of the telescoping support arms in an upwardly extending position which allows the awning to drop under the influence of gravity into a lowered position, with the telescoping support arms each becoming hidden behind the lowered awning. While raising large awnings can also require more than one person, lowering an awning is particularly difficult for one person to accomplish alone. The present invention facilitates the process of raising and lowering the fold-down type of awnings attached to mobile homes so that one adult of average strength can easily accomplish the task alone.